Your Slave
by FoxyIvy
Summary: Sakura's life takes a turn for the worse when she is captured and sold as a slave; especially to Gaara. Even worse when he seems to have an obsession over her.
1. Sold

**I have been having this idea stuck in my head and wanted to get it out. I just want this story to sound right, its going to be hard trying to come up with new chapters, maybe not, but its worth it all in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I WANT TO SAY I WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY THIS SUMMER.**

* * *

_The entire world is falling apart. Every country is against each other fighting. People are being stolen from their homes and being sold to other countries. You would be lucky if you survived in this world. For my own benefit I have learned to become a ninja, but my luck has ran out. This is my story._

* * *

I can clearly remember the last night I saw my family. Several powerful men had broken into my house, my parents told to me to hide, but I wanted to fight. The closet was the only safe place to hide, it was slightly hidden, and if you took a tour of my house you wouldn't even notice it.

I could hear my parents groans of pain as they where slowly being killed, and here I was silently sobbing to myself. After this there would be no one to go to, I would live life without my parents.

"Their dead, finally. Lets get their goods and get the hell out of here;I don't want to be caught." I heard one of the men say to the others. I could hear rustles, and things being thrown all over the place as they took are stuff. My eyes widened as I heard one of the men come into my room.

"They have a child, where the hell could she be." He said out loud.

"Probably with her friend or something. That's not important, we need to get out of here NOW!" the man sounded frustrated. I let out a low whimper, and immediately regretted it. I could hear the sound of his feet shuffle closer to the closet, and I readied for battle. The closet door flew open, and a huge man grabbed me by the hair and trapped me. He was too strong, he even locked away my chakra; I was absolutely defend less.

"Hey, I found her, should I kill her?" I heard the other men approach me. One of them stared at me for a while.

"No, she can be sold for a high price in Suna. I heard slaves are very popular there." With that there was a blow to my head.

* * *

The next day

I awoke on a strawberry colored pillow. A very lacy gown was the only thing that covered my body. It came about to mid thigh, and showed more cleavage than I would have liked.

I was trapped, and bars surrounded me everywhere, the only view I had was in front of me. A brace around my neck was keeping from using chakra.

A woman in ragged clothing came by my cage. She had a broom and was sweeping the floor.

"Help me, Where am I." she looked at me, pity in her eyes.

"Your going to be sold as a slave, but since your so pretty, and a ninja; their selling you to royalty only." I blushed, she had called me pretty, but there where much prettier girls than me.

" But aren't their prettier girls than me that should be sold here?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Rarely do we get someone good looking as you, or at least that's what the guys here say." She rolled her eyes at this. "Your unnatural pink hair makes you very valuable, you have a very shapely body, and your ninja skills make you more useful. The only reason why they put you here is because only royalty will even have the money to buy you." So they don't get many pretty girls, at least I feel a little better about myself. I probably will work as a maid, if I wasn't placed in royalty some weirdo who didn't have much money could buy me, I don't want to think about it.

"I really don't see anyone but you, where are all the buyers." I was surprised by what I asked. I can't believe I want some person to come around and think about buying me. I also don't understand why I am not crying over my parents by now. Just remembering them being killed sends shivers down my spine. Now I really do want to cry, but I have to stay strong, I can't show weakness to anyone.

"That's because it only 11:00 now. You'll be fed and then sold at 1:00. We do this every day." I sighed; this is going to be hard. My life is in ruins, I could feel a few tears roll down my cheek; so much for being strong.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do for you." With that she went back to her sweeping. I laid down on my pillow, sobs racking my body.

* * *

She was right about me being fed, I got some noodles and a gyro. Something I wouldn't expect them to give slaves; then again I'm being sold to royalty. I could here shuffling around followed by people talking to others. Now I know that were being sold, I wondered who else in here will be sold too. I looked down not wanting to look at the people who where here to buy. I could feel stares on me; everyone that had passed me stopped to look. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Wow she's so pretty, and a ninja."

"Take a look at her hair, I've never seen it before."

"Maru! Quit staring at her so much; I'm your wife!" whispers surrounded me everywhere. I hated the stares of lust, jealousy, loathing, that the people gave me. I looked up and regretted it. Their a red headed boy stared at me, a wild look in his eyes. He had love written on the top of his forehead, and as weird as he looked he was actually cute. I noticed that hardly anyone was around him; and those that where gave him looks of respect, and fear.

He turned around and left. I sighed, I couldn't stand him being around me so much; it's the aura that he gave off that really creeped me out. I tensed up as I saw him back, now with a guy that had a chain in his hand.

"So you want this one." The guy said.

"Yes." The red haired man stared back at me with the same creepy look as before. The guy with the chain unlocked the door and grabbed me before I even had a chance of escape. The chain hooked around my brace, and the red haired man took it in his hands. He jerked me up and pulled me close to him; closer than I liked.

He paid the man on the spot and took me through some hallways. Along the way I saw a few people in cages like me, some cages where empty; just like how mine is now. Everyone got out of the red haired man's way, and looked at me with fear. Once we had gone outside I realized I had been put in a house, I saw a sign that said something like royalty, that woman wasn't kidding. Suna looked bigger since the last time I had been here on a mission, and that was 2 years ago, and I wasn't doing a mission in Suna, but near it.

I looked around the village, some people working, some shopping, most staring at us. I couldn't get why everyone stared at him so fearfully, he wasn't that bad, right?

We arrived in front of a huge castle,with me gwaking at everything in sight. Wow, he sure did have the good life. We stopped in front of the castle doors where two butlers stood.

"Welcome back master Gaara." They said while quickly opening the door, we walked inside.

* * *

**I'm so glad I got this over with. I'm not used to writing such long stories.**

**There's going to be more Gaara in the next chapter. So hopefully you'll read all the way to the end.**

**As I have said in all my stories, please give me ideas for other stories! I love writing stories for people!**

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	2. Inside the castle

**Thank you to all who have read this! Sorry it's been so long since I updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

The foyer we had walked in was very grand. It was about the size of my bedroom. A boy with paint on his face and a girl with blond hair came into the room fighting.

"Damn it Kankuro." She tried to hit him but he easily missed.

"What? can't handle a joke." She looked pretty pissed off by this. They stopped in their tracks when they saw us. They both bowed, and the guy with paint on his face stared at me with a smile on his face. He looked as though he was about to burst out and say something, but like me, he knew better than to say anything.

The red haired man went to a nearby maid with blonde hair.

"How may I help you master Gaara?" Is she trying to flirt with him or are they all like this.

"Take her to the head maid and tell her she will be my own personal slave." She nodded her head and left. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked my chain. I actually tried to make a brake for it but his hand caught mine. He threw me against the wall and I sank to the floor.

"If you tried to leave the outer walls, the castle will pick up your chakra and you'll be stuck in one of the dungeons for a while." He looked at me again with those wild eyes, it looked like blood lust.

The blond haired girl and the boy with face paint had already vanished, I wondered where. I got up to my feet and he pushed me back up to the wall. I struggled but his body kept me in place. His eyes seemed to have changed again, it seemed like he couldn't make up his mind.

"Get off." I pushed my hands against his chest and his eyes grew angry. He backed up, his fists balled up, just in time for the maid to come in.

She grabbed my hand and led me down multiple hallways; I never knew a place could have so many rooms.

"Where are we going? Why am I here? Who is that guy? What does he want with me?"

"I am taking you to your room, we'll meet Hinata there. You're here like all the rest of us, bought because we could be used, and we are ninjas. That 'guy' you are talking about is master Gaara, you should always call him by that. He wants you because he needs a new personal slave." She was a little harsh when she spoke.

"Wait, who's Hinata."

"She's the head maid, by the way I'm Ino, You might see me a lot since I do _everything_ around here."

"Who was that boy with paint on his face and blonde headed girl."

"Master Kankuro, and mistress Tamari. She's not actually a mistress but we prefer to call her mistress than master." I looked at her but her face was turned away. I kept track of what hallways we went down; this was a big castle, I wouldn't want to lose my way.

We arrived in front of a door that looked similar to the rest, but this place was more secluded than where the other doors were, there was only one other door close to mine and it looked pretty grand.

Ino unlocked the door and we went inside. I could see a blue haired girl sitting down on a nicely furnished couch. She smiled at me when we walked in, and patted the seat next to the couch and sat down beside her. Without a word Ino left.

"Ino can be like that with new people." She smiled at me again. She had a very soft voice, almost as if she where whispering.

"So, what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"What a pretty name, it means cherry blossom right?" I nodded my head.

"You should enjoy it here, were not very strict, Master Gaara, and Kankuro are very kind, mainly to girls though." She giggled slightly

"You should see Master Kankuro try to flirt with the maids, Unfortunately master Gaara keeps to himself." I smiled slightly at her, if only she new what Gaara did, I still regret I said 'get off'. He seems like the guy who would kill anyone who looked at him crossed. "I really hate people misunderstand master Gaara, he isn't that bad when you get to know him." Yeah, right. "So basically you will do what he says. You won't have any other jobs unless he says so, or if he's off on a mission. We will put a paper in your mail box each day that tells you what he needs you to do, and if he has something special going on and needs your help. You can find your mail box outside your door." I smiled at her sweetly, she was so nice to be helping me like this.

"I hope I can catch on."

"Don't worry about it, it didn't take me long. You should also have this place memorized inside out in a month." Yeah I hope so.

"Oh! Here's a map of the castle." She showed it to me and I took it.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, it was my pleasure."

* * *

**Yay! Sorry I've been so lazy. Please do give me ideas for the next chapters, I really do need help.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Ino's friends

**Hey! Finally after two weeks I got this chapter up, thanks for all those who've been keeping up with it. If you are reading this now I want to let you that a new chapter of Kiba's Cherry Blossom is coming out tomorrow. Any way, please enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata had showed me around the castle. Mainly just the throne room, the dining room for royalty, and the servant's dining room.

From what I have heard Gaara stays in his throne room. Most villages were scared of the sand village, knowing Gaara's immense power, thus Gaara doesn't have to get in any fights. Unless someone stupid comes along.

Hinata brought me back to my room, a smile on her face.

"Well… That's about it. The only place you'll have to go is the throne room. I'll see you at dinner; it starts two hours from now. If I have time I'll come up here and bring you to dinner."

"O.K, thanks." She smiled yet again and left. So now I was all alone, till 'master' Gaara comes along. I should get used to calling him that.

I explored my room, twice as big as my other bedroom. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of never seeing mother or father again. I lay down on my bed while sobs racked my body.

Why do I have to be here? What did I do? Why is always the innocent people who suffer the most? My questions go unanswered.

* * *

I woke to a knocking on my door. How long had I been asleep? I didn't even know that I fell asleep.

"Coming." I said my voice thick with sleep. I forced my feet to walk to the door, and opened it. I smiled slightly at the blonde haired girl, what was her name again? Ino, I think.

"I'll take you to dinner, Hinata's to busy so she asked me to come up here." She beamed at me and we began to walk.

"So… Your Sakura right?"

"Yes."

"How do you like it here so far, if you've had a chance to look around?"

"It's really quite nice." Personally I think it's lonely. It seems as though only servants were the only people in the building, not exactly the kind of people Gaara would want to talk to. I know he must get lonely once in a while. Maybe like me he likes the silence every now and then.

"Yeah… It's actually peaceful around here; that is until master Kankuro, and mistress Temari start fighting." We both giggled at this.

"Look out." Ino yelled. A boy with spiky blond hair, and whisker marks on his face came running down the hall. Thankfully my advanced reflexes helped me get out of the way before he had a chance of running into me.

"Wow, your fast. You must have had much training."

"Yes, lady hokage taught me herself."

"Lady hokage. You're from the hidden leaf village. That guy you saw is Naruto, he's from the hidden leaf too." No wonder his face looked so familiar. Unfortunately everyone disrespected him, just because of the nine tailed fox. Naruto may have been stupid, but he seemed nice to me. Too bad he wasn't on my team.

"Here we are, take whatever you want; I'll be sitting over there." She pointed to a table with a few boys and girls already sitting down, and then rushed off to get a tray.

I followed her avoiding people's glances as I went. I always wondered why I had to be born with pink hair.

I decided on an apple, and a gyro. Who knew they would serve servants such good food? I sat down nest to Ino, and looked down blushing.

"Who's this?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl with brown hair in two buns.

"Oh yeah! This is Sakura everyone." Said Ino. I lifted my head slightly and smiled.

"Sakura that's Ten Ten." She pointed to the same girl with her hair in buns.

"Also that's Choiji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba; Neji's is Hinata's cousin."

"Ummm… Hi." I smiled and blushed.

"It is nice to see you." Said Lee, his stare making me self conscious.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, had to rush some papers to master Gaara, who's this?" I took a bite out of my apple and looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto, this is Sakura, she's from the hidden leaf like you." Ino answered for me.

"Hey Sakura chan, I think I've seen you before." He beamed at me.

"Yeah I've seen you before, at the chunnin exams". In fact I remember him beating Sasuke. I still regret that I couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. But now I realize that my love for Sasuke was just a school girl crush.

Dinner went by quickly; no one actually said something, except Naruto with his comments on how delicious the food was. I decided to go to bed early, I knew a long day was ahead of me.

"See you guys tomorrow, I'm going to get some rest early."

"Kay', see ya later." Said Naruto, I waved my hand and left. As soon as I turned a corner my body hit something hard.

"You should watch where you're going." It was master Kankuro. He picked me up bridal style off the ground. I could already feel my cheeks heat up.

"You can let me down now master Kankuro."

"Na, I think I'll carry you, where you going, and what's your name. I remember seeing you earlier today."

"My names S-Sakura, I'm going to room 203." I felt a really uncomfortable being in his arms, and getting numerous stares from servants.

"Ignore them; they know nothings going on between us. So… Room 203, you must be Gaara's servant then. It's too bad he gets such a pretty cherry blossom." My entire face grew bright red.

He was right when he said he would carry me there, and the more I struggled, the tighter his grip became. He never said a word the way to my room, he seemed strange to me. He kissed my forehead and let me down. I blushed profusely and gripped the doorknob hard, and then a voice sliced the silent air.

"Flirting, I see." I turned my head, and almost died, when I saw Gaara.

"Yes." Kankuro said nervously. Gaara unlocked his door and shut it behind him. I took that as my cue to go into my own room, shutting the door on Kankuro's face.

Yeah, I can already see the joyous times I'll have here.

* * *

**Yay, I got that over with. Just to let you know I changed it from Naruto beating Neji in the chunnin exams to Naruto beating Sasuke. I did not mention Neji being in the hidden leaf so it wouldn't make sense to say Naruto beat Neji.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed. If you have any questions or ideas I'm open.**


	4. Your mysteries

**I wanted to get this chapter out today to tell everyone HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! I was really sad for a while because I didn't think you could see how many people were actually looking at your stories. Then I figured out what traffic meant on my profile. When I saw all the people actually looking at my stories I thought I might die. I never knew so many people wanted to read them. So thank you so much, I will defiantly continue my stories, I'm afraid that if I don't a lot of people will send a lot of messages. Oh well, I like writing anyway!**

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, but for some reason I had awoken. I could feel another presence with me, and I kept silent; keeping my breathing even. The body came over closer, and I warily opened one of my eyes. In the moon light I saw the figure of a boy, a knife raised above his head.

I gasped and jerked up, but the boy was gone. Was it all a dream? It seemed real to me. What am I going to do mom, and dad, I need your help. Of course there was no reply, I didn't expect one. But still it made me cry, I wished my parents were still alive; maybe they could get me out of this place.

There was only one thing I could think of; I have to get out of here. Maybe I can keep my chakra low, and once out of the castle walls I would run for my life. There must be one place where the castles outer walls are less prone to pick up chakra, perhaps a place they wouldn't expect someone to escape.

* * *

_Morning_

I got up and got dressed; the maid's outfit I wore was like a dress that came to my knees. On the skirt part it had a white apron, the only other color on the dress besides black. The shoes were nice and comfortable; I was able to walk without making a sound. I could use these shoes when I try to escape.

With a yawn I stepped out my door, and saw that it was unlocked. I apparently forgot to lock the door when I shut it on Kankuro's face. No wonder I had that guy in my room, I left the door unlocked! Master Gaara sure knew how to pick his slaves; some must be as crazy as him. I'll be glad to get the hell out of here.

I checked my mailbox, as Hinata told me I should. It said to deliver Gaara his breakfast from the kitchen, and keep him company; that shouldn't be to hard to do. As long as he doesn't look at me with those eyes to much I should be fine. Thinking of breakfast I wondered if we get some food, and what times do we eat anyway?

I picked up my map and groaned when I saw the kitchen was all the way on the other side of the castle. Why can't one of the people at the kitchen deliver his food, and why did Hinata say keep him company? This entire place is a big question mark to me.

When I came upon the kitchen I knocked on the door. A man with dark hair opened it up and handed me a tray. Wait… I'm getting food for master Gaara, is this it?

"Excuse me, um… Is this for master Gaara?"

"Yes."

"How did you know I was supposed to give this to master Gaara?"

"Because Hinata told me you had pink hair, and you're the only person in the castle that has it, so it's pretty obvious."

"Oh." I'm not surprised; you could pick me out of a crowd of a hundred. He shut the door and I walked away. A few hallways down I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So my little cherry blossom, how are you doing?" I turned quickly around, my hair whipping master Kankuro's face.

"You…"

"Yes it's me, who else did you expect?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I jerked away from him, what does he think he's doing?

"Wha-what's wrong with you. Do you like me or something?"

"That's a very brave thing for you to say, and yes I do." I felt my face turn the color red, I was actually afraid my face might explode.

"Y-you actually like me, b-but why, I don't understand."

"All the maids around here of the same, if I told one of them I liked them they would say the same thing. You are so different from them, pink hair, and an attitude. I wouldn't even be surprised if the reason why Gaara chose you was because he liked you." Great, I already have Kankura in love with me; but Gaara; that makes things much worse. "I won't go down without a fight though. I hope you will learn to like me. You'll be seeing me around often, that's a promise." He tilted my head up and kissed my forehead before turning around. I was actually a little happy, I never had anyone tell me that they liked me; but I won't ever see him again once I left.

I tried to hurry down the hallways, not wanting master Gaara's food get cold. The last thing I need is a mad kazekage, and having to go all they way back to the kitchen to get new food. Though I had much trouble I was able to knock on the door.

"Come in." Master Gaara said, his voice muffled through the door. I entered the room to see him looking at me. I was a little scared, but his eyes were blank; hiding many mysteries.

"Here is your breakfast master Gaara." I walked over till I was beside him, then held the tray close to him so he could get what he wanted. He picked up a cup full of orange juice, then smashed it on the ground.

"Clean it up." He looked at me with amusement in his eyes. What the hell was he thinking! He throws something on the ground and expects me to clean it up!

"Yes master bastered." Oh crap, now he looks a little angry, but is still holding on to amusement.

"What did you say to me?" His hand grabbed my chin and pulled it close to his face.

"N-nothing."

"Really? Becuase it sounded like you called me a bastered." Now I was afraid, what if he wants to kill me, or lock me in a cell.

"N-no I d-didn't."

"Good, I hope it doesn't happen again." Yeah it won't, bastered. I went and grabbed a some papers from the supplies room, and felt his eyes burning a hole through me as I cleaned it up. Finally I was able to stand next to him while he ate in silence. I stared at the food hungrily; I had to force my stomach not to growl.

I heard him sigh and his face grew pained.

"You thought I was going to hurt you, didn't you?"

"Y-yes." I couldn't lie, I knew he would be able to tell if I did. His hand touched my shoulder lightly, and I tensed a brief second. He looked up at me with tortured eyes, what is he going through?

"I won't hurt you, I never would, try to understand." No matter what he said I still can't understand anything he does. He changes from anger to pain in a second. Why would he want me to know he wouldn't hurt me; that isn't exactly what a king, kazekage, or any royalty says to their servants.

* * *

**Well in this chapter I wanted to give Gaara a compassionate side, like he really cares for Sakura; but I also wanted to keep him a little odd. For those who keep up with all my stories (and you know who you are) I wanted to say I am thinking about writing a poem to go along with His Last Moments. Personally for those who asked I really want to keep it a one shot so...Yeah. Sorry this chapter sounds like it's going to fast, but I wanted to get to the main part.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and I wanted to let you know that I'll be updating on Kiba's Cherry Blossom at least by Saturday.**


End file.
